


Tajemství

by Naerikil



Series: Klávesista, ředitel, manžel, švagr... otec [2]
Category: Gravitation
Genre: Gen
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naerikil/pseuds/Naerikil
Summary: Šuiči se dozvěděl tajemství.
Series: Klávesista, ředitel, manžel, švagr... otec [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879087





	Tajemství

Šuiči o sobě moc dobře věděl, že neumí udržet tajemství. Vždycky se o něj musel s někým podělit nebo by mu explodovala hlava. A tak se o nějaké tajnůstkaření ani nepokoušel a hned po tom, co přišel do studia, si odchytil Hira.  
„Mám mega obrovské strašně tajné tajemství! A nesmím ho nikomu říct.“  
„Takže to musíš vyklopit mně, jinak by to do druhého dne vědělo celé Japonsko,“ pokýval chápavě.  
„Jo, přesně tak. A to by byl strašný průser, protože toto se bude oficiálně oznamovat a do té doby to nesmí _nikdo_ vědět.“  
Hiro povytáhl obočí. „Tak mě nenapínej!“  
„Pan Seguči bude táta!“  
Kytarista hvízdl. „No neke! Fakticky?“  
„Dneska ráno to volal Jukimu. Ale zatím se o tom nechce veřejně zmiňovat, aby kolem toho nebylo moc velké haló.“  
„Tak to je jasné, to by paní Segučiová neměla chvilku klidu.“  
„No to taky, ale… myslím že hlavně jde o to, aby to on a jeho žena nějak rozdýchali. Co jsem z toho telefonu zaslechl, tak prcek nebyl úplně plánovaný. A nejspíš ani chtěný. Ale…“ odmlčel se, protože do místnosti přišel Suguru.  
„Zas tu někoho drbete?“ ušklíbl se. „Předpokládám, že se Šuiči od pana Jukiho dozvěděl o tom, že u Segučiů budou mít nového člena, a potřeboval se zbavit tíživého tajemství, co?“  
„A ty to jak víš?“  
„Volala mi to babička.“  
„A tvoje babička to ví odkud?“ nechápal Šuiči ještě víc.  
„Moje babička je i Tómova babička. Takže logicky přímo od něj. Strašně moc se těšila na pravnouče a on jí slíbil, že bude první, kdo to bude vědět. A jelikož jsem její oblíbený vnuk, tak se se mnou hned o tu novinku musela podělit. Bude to její první pravnouče, takže kdyby jí to nohy dovolily, skákala by radostí. Takto může svou radost ventilovat jenom tím, že mi půl hodiny povídá, jak je ráda, že se konečně dočkala pravnoučátka. A že bych se měl poohlédnout po nějakém děvčeti, abych s dětmi nečekal jak Tóma až za třicítku,“ protočil oči. „Doufám, že bratránek co nevidět udělá ještě jedno, aby babča byla naprosto spokojená a mně dala pokoj.“


End file.
